Fam Fic
by Huddlesnumba9
Summary: Again with self explanitory one shot titles. House babysits, let's see how that goes.
1. Babysitting, Part One

_An: K, this was a present for JustWOW, it was decided there weren't enough fam fics in the world. This is me doing my part. Enjoy._

House came out of an exam room and saw Cuddy leaning on the desk, smiling at him. He immediately got suspcious, "What are you trying to get me to do that I don't want to do?" He looked at her from the other side of the table.

"...Nothing." He gave her a disbelieving look, "...I need you to babysit tonight." She said quickly, looking down.

"See, I know that smile. That is your manipulation smile."

She looked back up at him, "Will you?"

"I think we remember how last time turned out," he bent over and put his arms on the counter top, mimicking her.

"It'll only be for an hour. Tops," Cuddy said persuasively. House didn't look convinced, she entertwined her fingers, "Please."

He looked away, then back at her, sighing dramatically. "Well, you know I'm a sucker for a pretty girl begging." She smiled, "One condition," he held up his pointer finger, "my place. I get bored at your house, no good tv, no good porn...or any at all."

"I could make that work."

"_And,_ you have to stay the night."

"You said one condition," Cuddy pointed out, "that's two. Besides, Rachel would have to stay over too."

House shrugged, "You make up for it." She bit her lip, trying to keep from smiling. He frowned in annoyance and held a patient file in front of her face, "Shut up. Why don't you go back to pretending you're a doctor?"

She took the file from him, still smiling, and put her hand on his, "Thank you. But you watch porn while my daughter's over there, I will give you so much clinc duty you will think you've fallen into the seventh circle of hell." Cuddy smiled pleasantly.

"And I don't doubt that."

Her smile widened, "As long as you know." She took the file and turned around, speaking to one of the nurses about something House didn't care about.

House got off the couch and opened the door when he heard knocking. It was self confident. That takes talent, being able to convey the massive amounts of confidence you have through a knock. "Hey," he stepped aside so Cuddy and Rachel could come in.

She handed him a bag and let go of Rachel's hand, "I have to get something out of the car." She told her daughter, "I'll be right back." A few minutes later, Cuddy came back with a cot like thing, "We're staying the night aren't we?" She excused. "OK, I have to go," she kissed House's cheek and bent down to Rachel. "I'll be back in an hour." Cuddy smiled, "Don't wear him out too much."

The littlest Cuddy giggled, "K Mommy."

House followed her to the door, "Why'd you change? Not that I'm complaining, but why fancier?"

"Dinner with a donor." She explained.

"Ah, just remember, you can flash him, but he can't touch."

She smiled, "Of course." Cuddy walked away, and House closed the door. Locking himself in the same room with his longest held nemisis. Cuddy's daughter.

She looked up at him, "So," he started, "do you want to watch tv?"

"Yeah," she said in a little voice, "but Mommy doesn't want me to."

"What Mommy doesn't know won't hurt her."

"Lying is bad."

House shook his head, "Cuddy is infectious. Soon you'll be walking around your preschool in low cut tops and tight skirts."

"I don't go to preschool. I stay with Marina."

"Yeah, I met her. So, if tv is out, what do you want to do?"

She shrugged her little shoulders, "We could play doctor, like Mommy."

He smiled, "Does Mommy play doctor a lot?"

"Sometimes, if she's not too tired, and if she doesn't come home late." House felt a little tinge of guilt, he was usually the reason Cuddy went home late. Work, or otherwise.

"OK, let's play doctor." He picked up the bag Cuddy had given him. "You're Mom did not pack any doctor stuff," he said after looking through it, then he looked down her. Rachel's head was down, "Hold on," she looked up, a disappointed frown on her face, "we can get authentic with this." He walked towards his room, then realizing that a girl little older than a year and a half wouldn't know what 'authentic' meant, said, "I'm going to get mine." He came back out, no cane because his arms were full of medical supplies. Also a perscription bottle filled with Tic-Tacs. Rachel was sitting on the couch. "Alright, he sat down next to her, "we have a stethoscope," he held it up, then put it down, "something to measure your blood pressure, band aids, and a thermometer, because they make everything better," he told her, smiling at her smile. He held up gauze, "These are for really big boo boos, and because your mom would kill me if I gave you an actual needle," he held up his penlight, "we're going to use the flashlight for a shot too, medicine," he shook the bottle.

"Mommy said you're not sposed to have mecine anymore." She reached forward and took the bottle from him, putting her hands and the 'mecine' in her lap.

"No, that's different medicine. It's good for you, tastes good." She didn't look like she bought it, "Fine," he put his hands up in surrender, "you can keep it. We also have a clipboard and pen for writing down a patient's whining-uh, symptoms. Do you want to be the patient or the doctor?"

"Doctor, you could have a break." He smiled. "OK," she picked up the clipboard, "wha's your name?"

"Greg." He answered.

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is."

"Mommy said your name is 'House'."

"That's my last name, Greg is my first name."

"Why does Mommy call you 'House' then?" He shrugged, "Oh, cause she called Lucas 'Lucas'. Did he know her longer?"

"No," he tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice_ She's two_, he told himself, "I've known her longer."

"OK. Greg," _She's in doctor mode...That's kind of awesome._ "what seems to be the prollem?"

"Well," he tried to think of symptoms, "my head kinda hurts, and I feel like I'm going to throw up."

"Maybe you should lay down then," her little hand pushed on his chest, she wasn't strong enough to actually push him back, but he went down anyways. Rachel got off the couch and put the stethoscope in her ears, then listened to his heart, "Hm." She put the stethoscope down and put the blood pressure cuff on his arm, she took the little bulb in her hands and squeezed it a few times. Then came her diagnoses, "You're very sick."

"What do I have Dr. Cuddy."

"Pwease, Dr. Rachel. Dr. Cuddy's my mommy, it'll get fusing."

He smiled, "OK, Dr. Rachel, what do I have?"

"Mydia." She started scribbling on the paper on her clipboard, "Imma give you Motrin for it."

"I'm sorry?" _Did she just say 'Chlamydia'? What the hell?_

"The Motrin'll make you better." She explained.

"But, what do I have?"

"Mydia," Rachel repeated.

"'_Chla_mydia'?" She nodded. "Wh-Where," he couldn't help, but smile, "Where did you hear that?"

"Mommy said she wished you had that one time." House tried so hard not to laugh, _At one point Cuddy wished I had Chlamydia. That's...beautiful. She said that in front, or at least ear shot of her child. Wow, I must have _effed_ up._ "Is this really different mecine?" She asked, holding up the pill bottle of placebos and pulling him out of his thoughts of his girlfriend.

"Mhm," he took the bottle, "see, this says, a medical word you won't be able to pronounce, the ones I can't take start with a V." Rachel still looked a little unsure, "You can show em to your mommy later."

"Aright," she tried to open it, then handed it to him. House smiled and opened the bottle, then handed it back to her, "Take two of these a day for a week." She dumped out two in his hand.

"Will do Doc," he threw his head back and popped the Tic-Tacs into his mouth.

"Wait!" She put her hand on his arm. He looked back at her, the candy still in his mouth, "You need water." Rachel hopped off the couch and walked into the kitchen. He heard her grunt a few times, then his fridge opening. After a few seconds, she came back out, "You don't have any water."

"Hold on," he got up and limped over.

"Did you swallow it?" His response was to stick out his tounge and show her the two mints. House got a glass out of the cupboard and filled it with tap water. He drank down the 'mecine'. "Do you feel better?"

"Much. Is it your turn to be the patient?" She nodded. "Alright," he nodded towards the couch, "exam table please." Rachel sat where House had been previously, that must be where the patient sat. "OK," he picked up the clipboard and clicked the pen, "Name please."

"Rachel."

"OK," he wrote it down and asked, "what can I do for you Rachel?"

"I don't feel good, my head is hot," she put her hand on her forehead, emphasing it, "and right here hurts," she pointed to her wrist.

"Hm," he picked up her hand, "right here you say?" She nodded. House turned her arm over a few times, "Ah, yes, this is very serious. I have to make sure this hasn't spread," he put the stethoscope in his ears and listened to Rachel's heart. "I need to take your temperature," he knew little kids like thermometers, because they do make everything better, "OK good, we've caught it in time, but I'm going to have to opperate immediately. Here," he gave her a Tic-Tac and the glass of water, "this'll make you fall asleep." She took the pill with the water and as soon as she handed the glass to House, Rachel fell back against the pillow with her eyes closed. House chuckled, then picked up the penlight, making a pretend incision, then moving the little flashlight around. "Whew, that was touch and go for a minute." He grabbed the gauze and wrapped it around her wrist. The doctor gently shook her shoulders, and Rachel opened her eyes, "All done. Now you have to make sure you take good care of your wrist. No heavy lifting."

She nodded, "OK."

"Ugh," Cuddy felt drained after an hour out to dinner with a donor, it was actually longer than that, she was hoping House didn't noticed. _Hell, he was probably counting down the seconds since I left._ She pulled her key out of her purse and unlocked the door, that made her smile, she had been given a key to House's apartment. Cuddy walked in and two heads looked at her from over the back of the couch, well, the little one had to stand up to see her. "Hey, what's goin on?"

House smiled, "I have Chlamydia," Rachel nodded.

Cuddy blinked a few times, "What?"

"We were playing doctor," Rachel nodded again. "Apparently I have Chlamydia, Rachel had to have surgery on her wrist, and I hurt my nose." He pointed to the two band aids crossing on his nose. "So, what did I do to deserve Chlamydia wished upon me?"

"...I'll tell you when you're older." House chuckled. Cuddy walked over to them, slipping off her heels, "So, what are we watching?" She sat down next to House, putting Rachel on her lap.

"Monser trucks," Rachel answered, her eyes on the television.

"That's really nice," she told House. He just laughed.

"Well, I'm exposing her to new things. I thought that was encouraged."

"Well, I could think of some other, more unsavory things you could be teaching her, so this is fine." Cuddy leaned against him, so happy to just be there with her two favorite people.

"Mommy, what's Chlamydia?" Rachel asked after a moment of silence.

"Uh, well, it's a, type of sickness."

"How do you get it?"

House couldn't totally keep in his laughter. "From, from other people."

"So I could have it?" House did the same restrained laugh.

"No, grown ups get it."

"So you could have it?"

_Damn you House. Stop laughing._ "Well, if House has it, then yes, I could have it."

"Could Marina have it?"

_Shut up House!_ "No, no Marina couldn't have it."

"Why?"

"Because for grown ups to give it to eachother, they have to know eachother _really _well." House explained, then mumbled, "Or not that well," quiet enough so that Rachel couldn't hear it. "And the only person I know _really, really _well is your mom. And that's a good thing."

"But, don't you want a lot of friends?"

"Not this kind."

"Why?"

"Because these friends, you, you tell them a lot of stuff. It's almost like they know you inside and out. And you don't just tell that stuff to anyone."

"Will you please stop vaguely explaining what sex is and how to exchange STDs to my daughter?" Cuddy whispered in his ear.

"Hey," House whispered back, "you're the one that wished an STD upon someone within ear shot of your daughter." The rest of their night went on, minus the discussion on Chlamydia. They watched a little more monster trucks, until Cuddy took the remote from House an turned it. House and Rachel had already had dinner because they didn't have to wait for Cuddy, it went much better than last time. When Rachel finally fell asleep on Cuddy's lap, right at her bedtime, Cuddy picked her up and set up her bed. She was pleasantly surprised that House had taken care of everything. Rachel ate, was entertained, and dressed for bed. Then the two grown ups went to bed.

An hour later, Cuddy was laying on top of House, her head on his chest, his fingers going up and down her bare spine, "So everything went good?"

"Yeah, it was fine."

"You seem more relaxed with her," she couldn't help the little smile that crept on her face.

"She's alright." He dismissed.

"No," the smile widened, "you like her. And it's fine, this is actually encouraged you know."

"...She's, she's alright. For a child."

"Well I think you're alright for a child as well."

House chuckled, "Shut up."

_An: Hopefully that will help with the House Withdrawel we're all going to expirience. Also, when I'd finished writing this, I thought "What in the _hell _have I been smoking?" so if you were thinking that, you're not alone. And for those how are interested, SPOILERS Cuddy's mom and I believe sister will be on there in January. Cuddy's mom is on January 10th...I'm freaking out on the inside right now._


	2. Babysitting, Part Two

_An: Without a doubt the longest time I've ever spent on something that was supposed to be a one shot, but I decided to put it with this. Enjoy_

House heard the incredibly annoying noise of Cuddy's cellphone, _I don't even remember her bringing it,_ then her groan before answering. "Hello?" She grumbled into the receiver, then she sighed, "Well, just tell them I'll deal with it Monday. OK."

House rolled over and put his arm across her waist, "Stay here." He mumbled sleepily.

Cuddy snuggled into the pillow more, "I am. Told them to put it off. Monday. Go to sleep." House didn't need to be told, he was asleep as soon as she said 'I am'. Awhile later, Cuddy felt something pulling her finger.

"Hm?" She mumbled sleepily.

"Mommy, I can't sleep."

"Mm, OK. Come on," Cuddy picked Rachel up and moved closer to House to make a space for her. He rolled on his side and put his arm over her, his hand landing on Rachel's stomach.

"What is that?" He mumbled into Cuddy's ear.

"Rachel. She can't sleep."

"K, just don't let her under the covers."

"Why?"

"Cause you're naked. Also, don't let her over here. She'll be scarred."

She put her hand back, covering his face, "Sh, stop talking. Go to sleep." She heard a snore in response.

A few hours later, House felt someone looking at him. He opened his eyes, he was laying on his stomach in Cuddy's spot. But there was a minus Cuddy. Well, there was a little one looking up at him, "Mommy says it's time to get up."

"Tell her I'm still sleepy," he closed his eyes.

"She said you have to or she's making you do the dishes."

House opened his eyes, "Did she know I was going to say that?"

"She said to tell you 'yes'."

He rubbed his face and sat up, "OK. How bout you go and tell her I'll be there in a minute? I have to get dressed." House was glad he had seen his bare chest, because he was about to get up.

"OK," the little girl walked out of his bedroom, and the first thing he did was close the door. House threw on some pajama pants and a t-shirt.

Cuddy was standing at the stove in his robe, holding a spatula. "Finally," she looked at him. Cuddy looked at his chest then said, "Nice shirt."

House's face scrunched up in confusion, he looked at his shirt. He pulled at the backwards garment, "Hm? Oh. Yeah, I'm starting a new style." House limped over to her, "You know I can pull off the 'Just rolled out of bed' look very well, I thought I'd try 'Still half asleep and trying to keep the two year old of a bossy girlfriend innocent', I think it works for me."

"It does look good on you."

"So what are you making me?"

"Pancakes. Rachel had decided that's what we were eating."

"See!" His eyes widened. "You are infectious, I think I should get a physical." He looked down, "God knows what I let you do-"

"Have a pancake," she shoved a smallish pancake into his mouth.

"Needs surup," he said, his mouth full. She rolled her eyes and flipped two pancakes.

"Get out plates, knives, and forks."

"You realize this is _my_ house right?"

She looked at him over her shoulder in mock thought, "Hm, and I'm _still_ the boss. Wow, I must be awesome or something."

"Yeah," he said sarcastically, getting plates out of the cupboard, "or I'm just a nice person. Or passive agressive, I could get you later."

"House," she put the last of the pancakes on a plate and put them on the island, "you are neither nice, nor passive agressive...And you don't have any tall chairs. Rach, this is the one time you can sit on the table," Cuddy lifted her daughter up and set her down on the counter. House put down two butter knives, two big forks, and a fork that was in the bag Cuddy packed. Cuddy put two smaller pancakes on Rachel's plate and cut them, pouring surup as well. She looked at House just standing there as Rachel ate, "House?"

"I'm waiting to be served." He explained.

"Well, I hope you're not that hungry and can wait a really long time."

"But Mooooom," he whined.

"You're a big boy, you can do it."

Rachel swallowed, "She not your mom. She's my mom." She shook her head, "Silly."

"Yeah House," Cuddy said, mimicking her daughter's tone looking at him, "I'm not your mom." He stuck his tongue out at her, "But maybe I should assume the role."

"Oh god no!" His eyes widened. "Then I wouldn't be able to-"

"Who wants orange juice?" She cut him off with. When Rachel raised her hand, House following the toddler's lead, causing Cuddy to roll her eyes and open the fridge. House smirked, he would never say anything _that_ bad around her kid, he just liked to push Cuddy's buttons. "You gonna wear your shirt like that all day?" She asked, pouring the drink.

"Is this your sad, sad attempt to get me naked?" He asked sarcastically, pulling the collar of his t-shirt over his head, then turned it around and put it back on. "I'd keep it off, but there are young eyes in the room." He looked at her, "Though she doesn't seem to care one way or another." Rachel was chewing, fork in hand, and dancing while still in a sitting position. House had a small smile, that was immediately wiped away when he saw Cuddy smiling at him. He heard a weird noise, then when Cuddy walked out of the kitchen he realized what it was, "Wait!" He reached for her hand, but she was to far away. She kept going, he sighed, "Leave it!" House called after her.

"Really?" He heard her ask and she walked in with her phone to her ear. Cuddy sighed, "Alright...No, but I have to come in anyway, don't I?...Fine. Goodbye."

"I told you not to answer it," he told her. "This is why you should listen to me more." The look she gave him told him she wasn't in the mood, "What was it?"

"A potential donor absolutely has to meet today. and I have to go in and pretend that I don't hate that I'm there."

"How long do those usually take?"

She let out an annoyed sigh and her head fell back, "I don't know, depends on the donor. It could take an hour, it could take 15 minutes."

"Let's hope for 15 minutes."

"Yeah, well, I'm gonna shower and change. My clothes still-"

"Yeah." He nodded. "Oh wait, I think when me and Wilson went out he spilled his drink on your blue top, sorry." She rolled her eyes and walked towards the bedroom. "So," he looked at Rachel, "we're hangin out today again."

"OK. What are we gonna do?"

"I dunno, we'll figure it out. You wanna get dressed?" She nodded, "OK, let's see what's in the bag." He retrieved the bag and set it down next to the little girl. Rachel looked in with him, "Well, there's only one outfit in here. So that's what we're gonna have to work with."

"Mkay," she held out her hand and he handed her the outfit for the day before picking her up and putting her on the ground.

"Hm, can you get dressed on your own?"

"Mhm." She nodded.

"OK, bedroom's down the hall." Rachel held her clothes close to her and went down the hall. House put some pancakes on his plate and finished them quickly. He looked around the empty kitchen, "Oh hell. I've been stuck with clean up." House didn't even realize he was finished until he sat down on the couch with a cup of orange juice, "Oh hell. Dammit woman, making do stuff when you're in the other room." He shook his head and turned on the tv.

Cuddy stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her chest, when she walked into the bedroom, she saw Rachel on the bed, her arms above her head, trying to get her shirt on. "Mommy I'm stuck."

"I see that," Cuddy pulled the shirt up, fixed it, then pulled it back down. "Well, you got your pants on," Rachel smiled. "You want to help me get my outfit?" Rachel nodded enthusiastically.

They heard a knock, "Everybody decent?"

"No," Cuddy answered.

"...Big Cuddy or Little Cuddy?"

"Big."

"OK," House opened the door immediately and stood next to her.

"Perve."

"Hey, I own that," he waved his hand around in a circle, indicating her body.

"Nuh uh." Rachel turned around and looked at him.

"Uh huh."

"Nuh uh." She insisted.

"Uh _huh_."

"_Nuh uhhh._"

"House," Cuddy said before he could say anything, "you're in a fight, with a toddler. Let it go."

When Rachel looked back in the closet, House pointed to Cuddy's ass and mouthed, "I still own that. If nothing else. That."

She rolled her eyes and sighed, "Yes, you can own that. I'm actually surprised you wouldn't want to own something else." She walked over to the closet and smiled at Rachel looking through the clothes Cuddy had left there.

"Aw, are the twins jealous?"

"Who are they?" Rachel asked.

"It's a joke," House shook his head, "no one." House laid on his bed while Cuddy got ready, when she dropped the towel, his head automatically lifted and tilted. Cuddy smiled, even though she was facing the wall, she could feel his eyes.

Cuddy looked over her shoulder when she was dressed, "Are you quite done?"

"Not quite, but if we could have a few minutes alone..."

She shook her head and tried to keep from smiling, it felt good having a boyfriend that loved you and worshipped your body, "Are you done staring?"

"Oh. Then, no, a certain amount of time won't finish that."

"Well, this next part is hair and make up. Not quite as entertaining."

"C'I help you Mommy?"

"Sure sweetie. Can you help me brush my hair?" Rachel nodded. Cuddy turned her attention to House, "Scoot. Go make yourself useful."

He scoffed, "You can't tell me what to do in my own house."

"This not a house," Rachel corrected. "I have a house." House had never had trouble in deciding whether to smile or be annoyed with a child. _Damn her._

"Fine, you can't tell me what to do in my own home." He raised an eyebrow at Cuddy.

She raised one as well, putting her hand on her hip, "I tell you what to do everywhere."

"Yeah," Rachel said, standing by her mom and mimicking her pose. House looked at them, then his face scrunched up, and Cuddy thought something was wrong until she saw a small smile and him biting his lip.

"So, are you going to give us private time?" House sighed dramatically, and got up, closing the door behind him, then plopped onto the couch and turned on the tv. After awhile, Cuddy came back out, grabbing her purse. She said, "Don't burn the house down," before kissing him.

"What do you care? Not your house."

"Well," she put her hand on the knob, "I may have a few important things in this place that I would miss if they got burned up."

"I knew it, you're only using me for my guitars." He said in mock hurt and crossed his arms and turned back to the tv, noting the small child that was at his side.

"Bye guys," Cuddy said and closed the door behind her.

"So," House looked down at Rachel, "we're hangin out again."

She nodded, "Yep."

Cuddy strode through the front doors of her hospital, already irritated. A few people, three to be precise, flagged her down before she even got to the door of the Clinic. "Dr. Cuddy?" Someone from behind her asked tentatively.

"What?" She snapped.

"Mrs. Chaplan is here." Nurse Regina looked back at a woman in her late 60s.

"Oh, I thought she wasn't coming until Monday."

"She was here visiting her grandson, then heard you were coming in and asked if she could see you today instead of next week." She explained. "I tried to call you, but it went straight to voicemail."

The Dean's eyebrow's drew together in confusion, she looked through her purse for a phone that was not there, then she sighed. "Dammit House."

"Dr. Cuddy," Mrs. Chaplan, walked up to her.

"Mrs. Chaplan," she smiled, "I'm sorry, but could you give me a few minutes before we have our meeting? There's another matter I have to take care of, but it will be done in no time."

The old woman smiled, "You want to get back home." This was not a question.

Cuddy opened her mouth, then smiled and chuckled, "Yes. I have some important people waiting at home."

"Husband and kids?"

"Boyfriend, and daughter."

"Then I promiss to make it quick." Cuddy smiled a grateful smile and continued to her office.

House came back into the living room, Rachel was on the couch with one of his guitars in her lap, trying to stretch her little arm so she could reach the strings. House put his hand on his thigh and limped quickly over to the couch and grabbed the guitar by the neck to make sure it didn't fall. Rachel looked up at him, "You're sposed to ask before you touch people's things." He told her.

"Can I play with your guitar?" She asked innocently.

"...Yeah," he sat down next to her and carefully put the guitar in her lap. She had picked the only guitar on a stand on the floor, his favorite one. "Careful, this is very important to me, OK?"

"K." She wrapped her little fingers around the neck and put her hand near the base, House kept fidgeting. That was one of his most prized possesions, of course he couldn't stop.

"You wanna learn some notes?" She nodded, "OK, this," he aranged her fingers, which proved to be a little difficult, considering this was made for a grown up, not a two year old, "is A." He strummed the strings. She tried next, strumming one string at a time with her tiny thumb. "Good. This is G," he moved her fingers again. She strummed when the strings were held down in the right place. "Very good. Do you remember what A is?" Rachel looked at the strings, then place her fingers, "Very close," House moved her pointer finger down one bar. "You're not bad at this. Wish we had a smaller one though, it'd be easier for you."

"Oh, hey," Wilson greeted Cuddy when he walked out of the elevator, a open file in hand, "I didn't know you were working today."

"I'm not suposed to be, but aparently, when I'm having a nice moment at home, something happens, then when I come in, hoping to get that one thing done, everyone else, including donors, realizes they need something to."

Wilson flipped the papers down and closed the file, "Then I'll wait to ask you my thing til Monday."

"I love you Wilson."

"Don't tell House," he said in a mock warning tone, "you remember what happened last time when he thought we were going out. What'll happen when he finds out his girlfriend has fallen for newly single James Wilson, Lady Killer."

She smiled, "You're right, we should probably keep this quiet." Cuddy stepped into the elevator, "Do you want to come over tonight? And yes, I am inviting you to House's house for him. Me and Rach are going back home this afternoon, or I could just have House babysit and we can do something."

He blinked a few times, "Rachel stayed the night? Wait, House would be willing to babysit?" Then as the doors were closing, he asked, "Wait, is he babysitting now?" Cuddy answer, just smiled, leaving Wilson thoroughly confused.

"My fingers hurt," Rachel said.

"Yeah," House said, taking the neck of the guitar and limping over to the stand before setting it down, "guitar strings hurt your fingers when you first start playing. Piano doesn't hurt. Wanna try?" She nodded and got off the couch. House lifted her onto the bench, "OK," he popped his knuckles, "let's see." He played The Pink Panther, "This is for when you want to sneak around," he told her, "or this," House tappped out the keys for Minnie the Moocher. "You ever heard those songs?" Rachel shook her head. House started playing the theme for Winnie the Pooh, "You know this song?" He asked her. She beamed and nodded, "Thought you might." He looked back at the keys, "I learned this for another girl I know. She hasn't been your age in a long time though." When the short song was over, he played Ode to Joy, which Rachel enjoyed. Not because she loves Beethoven, or knew what it was called, but she liked it, and after, he asked her, "You wanna hear something I wrote?"

"Yeah."

"OK," House played the composition he'd written almost two years ago. He felt her little head rest against his arm. "Tha's pretty," she said when it was over.

"Thank you."

"You really wrote it?"

"Yep." They heard the lock click and the door open.

"Hey guys," Cuddy said, drawing their eyes to her.

"Hi Mommy!"

Cuddy put down her purse and briefcase, "Hey, you guys playing the piano?" She took off her heels, and walked over to them.

"Mhm, he can play really pretty stuff. He wrote a song too."

"Oh really?" She looked at House, "How come I haven't heard your song? And how come you haven't played for me?" She asked playfully. He smiled then looked down at his keys. "Rach, it's time for your nap."

"Nuh uh."

Cuddy chuckled, "Yeah, it is."

"I'm not sleepy," she protested.

"But you will be."

Rachel stifled a yawn, and shook her head, "Nuh uh."

"Yeah," Cuddy nodded and picked up her daughter. Rachel kept denying her sleepiness, at least until she was down the hall. Cuddy came back a few minutes later, nodding, "She's asleep." She sat next to him, listening to what he was playing, "That's pretty."

"Crazy," he didn't respond until he was completely done, "that's what your daughter said. But she was nice enough to wait until _after _I was done," he smirked at her when she rolled her eyes at his tone.

"What is it?"

"Serenade of sorts," he picked something else and started to play.

"What's it called?" He shrugged. Cuddy scoffed, "Yeah right, you wouldn't know it by heart without finding the need to learn the name." He remained silent, staring at his fingers. She looked down as well, "Who's it by?"

"...Me."

"...Oh," she said quietly. "Did you write it for someone?" She almost didn't want him to answer, but he nodded. Cuddy knew it was for Stacy, instantly sucking all possibility of ever enjoying it ever again out. Then leading her to the question, 'Why is he playing something he wrote for her to my daughter, and when I'm here, for that matter?'. Cuddy felt her tummy turn uncomfortably at the thought of Stacy. _Now we've both broken the girl code. Neither time was our fault though._ "Did she like it?" She asked uncomfortably.

He looked up at her, with a slightly questioning look, "She liked it. Said it was pretty."

"That's all she said?"

House nodded slowly, "Yeah. What did you want her to say?"

"Uh, 'It's beautiful'? 'I'm speechless'?" House was looking at her like she was crazy. "'I love you'? 'I can't believe you-' Why are you looking at me like that?" She demanded.

"Why in the hell would a two year old say that to me?"

"You...You didn't write that for...?" He shook his head, understanding what she was thinking. "Then who'd you write it for?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but was interupted by his phone. House pushed himself off the bench and answered. After only a few words, Cuddy could tell he was talking to Foreman, and that he had to go. "My team found a case. They-"

"OK," she smiled. "I'll see you Monday, I'll probably take Rach home as soon as she's fully concious."

He nodded, "OK. See you later." He walked out of his apartment, _Stupid, _he told himself, _you should have just told her before you left. Well, that's not really a thing you say quickly before you leave. _He reasoned. _"Hey, when I should have been there when you had your baby naming thing, I wrote you a song that incorparated 'You Can't Always Get What You Want' because I wanted you, but was to much of an idiot to tell you that." Yeah...Dammit, I should have blown Foreman off!_

_An: Not nearly as family as I wanted, but I'm better at House/Cuddy stuff. Sorry._


	3. New Kind Of Datenight

_An: Apparently people like family fic, cool. Many reviews and fav story alerts, so thank you. Also, I was gonna do date night like was suggested, but ultimately didn't cause this is a present. Sorry. Anyway, enjoy._

"Cuddy thinks something's wrong." Wilson came into House's office. He was on the floor with a small guitar between his legs. Wilson opened and closed his mouth a few times, before finally settling on,

"...Wha? I think that's a little too small for you."

"...Not for me." He looked back at the guitar and put it back into the box, shoving something behind him.

"Was that wrapping paper?" Wilson pointed behind his friend.

"No."

"Is that for Rachel?"

"No."

"Are you wrapping a present for Rachel?"

"Cameron doesn't work here anymore." He excused.

"You know, at first I was gonna come in here a tell you I'm tired of your thing with Cuddy being screwed up, but you're wrapping a present for her daughter. I must say, I'm impressed. I don't think _I've _ever gotten anything from you," he said thoughtfully.

"Kid has potential." House said.

"Hey," Wilson put his hands up, "I'm all for this. I..._barely_ plan to tease you about this. I think this is great, but you do need to talk to Cuddy and tell her nothing's wrong."

"Why couldn't you do that? You know I'd say something if something was wrong." Wilson raised an eyebrow, and House rolled his eyes, "I always come to you for advice. Mainly advice _on_ Cuddy. So, I'd tell you. Nothing's wrong." He insisted.

"So go tell _her_ that."

He sighed, "You know she won't listen."

"Then...show her."

House looked up at him oddly, "What have you been huffing?"

It was Wilson's turn to sigh and roll his eyes, "Take her out."

"Wow," House laughed, "even when we're dating you're telling me to ask her out."

"House, stop being an ass, take her out to dinner, and tell her whatever she needed, or wanted to hear."

"Is that your solution for everthing?" House asked as he sat in his chair. "Just let her win?"

Wilson nodded once, "Yes. 'Why', you ask yourself, because she's not the one with the history of pushing people that are important to her away." He turned around and walked out of his friend's office.

Cuddy heard her door open. "What do want House?" She asked without looking up.

"Wow," he started out sarcastically, "some people would think that I'm in trouble." He closed the door and sat down in a chair in front of her desk. "Did I tell you that you look lovely today?" House asked sweetly.

Cuddy smiled at her paperwork, "You're not in trouble House."

"Oh good, then I don't have to take you out to an apology dinner, but since I have the reservations..." She looked up at him, "Wanna go to dinner?"

"Can't, I have a daughter, and lack of babysitter tonight."

"We'll pawn the kid off on Wilson, I mean, we'll ask Wilson." She gave him an unsure look, "Come on, he loves kids. Seriously, last time he came over he cried because he doesn't spend enough time with her."

Cuddy smiled, "Well, to keep Wilson from crying, I guess. Not that I want to go to dinner with you," she said in a serious voice, then smiled.

"Good," he said in the same tone, standing up, "cause I don't like how you look when you dress up. I especially hate staring at you and your cleavage from across the table." He closed the door behind him, leaving his girlfriend smiling.

House wtook the elevator up to his floor and stuck his head into Wilson's office, "You're babysitting for us," then closed the door and kept walking.

Wilson came into House's office and asked, "I get no choice in this matter, do I?"

"Nope," House answered from behind his desk.

"Well I can't."

House's face fell, "Why?"

"I'm on call tonight. Sorry."

House sighed, "Dammit."

Later that night, House heard a knock on his door. Then he opened it to Cuddy, "So, were you ever going to tell me that Wilson couldn't babysit?"

He kept staring at her, then shook himself, "Yes. I was. Later." His eyes once again left her face, "You need to come inside right now," he pulled her forward, but stop when he saw the small child holding her hand. "What up?" He gave Rachel the dude nod.

"Hi."

"I figured we could still hang out."

"Yeah," he opened the door wider. "Who votes that your mommy makes dinner?" He asked Rachel. She just looked at him. _Damn,_ he mouthed. "Who votes I make dinner?" Both Cuddies raised their hands, his girlfriend smiling a mocking smile. "Yeah yeah yeah, shut up."

"Don't be mean," Rachel told him.

"Sorry," he apologized. "Wanna help me?" She nodded. "Well, how do you feel about Mac n Cheese?" He asked her after looking through his fridge and cupboards. She nodded energetically. "Well I'm glad to see your mother hasn't ruined you," he shook his head and grabbed the box. House filled a pot with water and put it on the stove. He looked around, "Where's your mom?" She shrugged. House smiled and said to himself, "Very helpful. Also, don't touch the stove," he pointed to the pot, "it's hot." She nodded.

Cuddy came into the kitchen in one of House's t-shirts and some pants she had left there, "You don't plan on making vegetables, do you?"

"Yuck," his face scrunched up, not unlike a small child. "You want vegetables, you get to make em." House poured the noodles into the water, "I'm having cheese and noodles."

She smiled, "It's fine." Cuddy leaned against the counter, "So, how do you feel about the Aristocats?" She asked slowly. Rachel's face immediately brightened, and she started jumping. "That's her movie right now," Cuddy explained.

House looked at the little Cuddy, then the big one, "You're gonna make me watch that, aren't you?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Mommy!" Rachel tugged on her hand and Cuddy looked down. "Marieee!"

"Yes," she smiled wide. "Marie's her favorite," she told House. "She likes Berlioz too...the black one."

House chuckled and drained the water from the pot, "Yeah, I know." She raised an eyebrow in surprise, "Don't give me that look. You know I have a good memory. And we have cheesy noodles."

Cuddy got plates and forks. "I cannot believe I'm eating Mac n Cheese when I was expecting a date night." House smiled at her, they brought the plates into the living room. Rachel was clutching the Disney movie and bouncing up and down on the couch. Cuddy took the movie and stuck it in the player, House put the plates on the coffee table and Rachel slid onto the floor. For an hour and 19 minutes Rachel's full attention was on the singing animated cats, just putting the fork on the plate, making a little _tink_ sound, and putting the fork in her mouth regardless of whether or not there were noodles.

It was an especially exciting time when Thomas O'Malley came on screen. House leaned down to Cuddy's ear, "You better watch out for that. If you're not careful, she might turn into you and fall for guys that are never around." Cuddy looked at the side of his face when he turned back to the tv, and kissed his cheek. He looked back at her, she just smiled and leaned on him. When Rachel looked down long enough to realize the there was no more food on her plate, she stood up and tried to push herself onto the couch, while still looking at the tv. House bent over a little and pulled her into the small space between him and Cuddy. Cuddy smiled, she was glad House no longer had that strange grudge against her daughter. "Who's your favorite?" He asked her.

"Um, Dutchess." He chuckled and shook his head.

They heard a small gasp. Rachel looked up at Cuddy, "Mommy! Scat Cat!"

"See," House started. "She a cat that knows where it's at."

"No, she's means, he's coming up." Cuddy corrected.

He looked back at the tv, "Everybody wants to be a cat." When the movie was over, House leg was starting to hurt from not moving. He looked down at Rachel, who was currently asleep. He tapped Cuddy's shoulder, then nodded down.

"Do you want to do the dishes or put her to bed?" She whispered.

"Bed. No housework."

"You're right, you don't ever work."

"Oh, haha. Clever." He slowly got up, then bent over to pick her up. Trying very hard not to wake her up, "Is it just me, or does this remind you of when that guy was trying to get the hat?" House slowly moved his arm under her and craddled her when he straightened up, a look of concentration on his face. "Where are we putting her?"

Cuddy balanced one of the plates on another, "Do you mind if she sleeps with us?" He nodded.

The first uneven step he took toward the bedroom, she woke up, "Hm."

"Hey," he said in a low volume, "time to go to bed."

"Not sleepy," she shook her head, her eyes almost completely closed.

"Mhm." He continued down the hall, "Would you go to sleep if Thoms O'Malley asked you to?"

"Mhm," she nodded.

_Abraham De Lacey_

Cuddy heard Rachel mumble "Abraham De Lacey," but it was very slurred.

_Giuseppe Casey_

Then came something that sounded like 'Giuseppe Casey'.

_Thomas O'Malley_

"Thomas O'Malley."

_O'Malley the Alley Cat._

House set her down on the bed, "O'Malley...the Alley..." House smiled at the sleeping girl.

He limped back down the hall. "Hey baby," he said in a low voice when he saw Cuddy. "Allow me to introduce myself." He stopped in front of her, and took both of her hands, "Abraham De Lacey," he brought her right hand up to his lips, "Giuseppe Casey," he kissed her left hand, "Thomas O'Malley," he kissed her right hand, "the Alley Cat," he kissed her left hand before letting go you both of them.

"You know that's the second time you've told me that," she smiled.

"Yes," he pulled her against him, "and Dutchess finally has a kid, but you'd better be happy with Marie. You're not getting Toulousse or Berlioz...Wait, are you?"

Cuddy laughed. "No. Just Marie."

"Hold on," he went to the piano. "I wanna see something." Cuddy leaned over the piano, watching him press keys, trying to hear something. Then he smirked, "Perfect." He started playing, tapping the keys lightly so he wouldn't wake Rachel up. She smiled, he was playing Thomas O'Malley's song on the piano. He stopped not far into the song, "Come here." Cuddy sat down next to him, and he started playing the song from Saturday. "This wasn't for Stacy." He looked at her, his fingers knew the keys by heart, "Written _way_ later."

"When?"

He sighed, "About, two years ago, or, Christmas before last." He looked back at the keys, "You could say it was brought about by Rachel. Inspired by you."

"How-" Cuddy stopped breathing for a second when she fully processed what he'd just said. "You...Let me hear it again." House restarted the song. She swallowed, "...The end sounds like you're favorite philosopher."

"You can't always get what you want," he looked at her hands in her lap, then to her face, "but I got what I need." Cuddy pressed her lips to his. "It's not like I haven't told you that before."

She put her hand on his cheek, "Never after you told me you loved me, never after you played me my song."

She leaned back in, but was interupted. "Momma," Rachel sounded very tired, and when Cuddy looked at her, the visual matched. She was rubbing her eye, her hair was messed up, and her eyes were closed.

"Oh," she stood up, "you didn't get changed into your pajamas. Come on," she lifted her daughter, who immediately put her head down. "House," Cuddy turned to face him, "do you want to come over on Christmas?"

"Sure." He nodded. She smiled and grabbed the bag she had brought for Rachel before walking down the hall. For the next few hours, House and Cuddy just watched tv. Cuddy was completely happy with this, she did love just being with him. At ten, they turned off the tv, changed, and got into bed. Cuddy sat on House's side, and carefully moved towards her daughter, "Maybe I should get one of those Serta sleep things," House whispered.

She smiled. "Is your alarm set?"

"For your ridiculous time? Hell no." She rolled her eyes and set the alarm.

"Night," she kissed his cheek, and put her head forward so he could put his arm down, then laid her head on his bicep.

"Night Cuddies."

_An: OK, one more chapter after this. Christmas, because it'll be adorable =D And yes, I do love the Aristocats, and I'm not ashamed. Awesome movie, from back when Disney had balls. Yeah I went there._


	4. Christmas Time

_An: M'kay, last chapter. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts. You guys are made of awesome. Enjoy =)_

"So what are you doing for Christmas?" Wilson asked House while they were standing at the desk in the clinic.

"Going to Cuddy's." He answered, reading his chart.

Wilson stopped comprehending the words on the page, and looked up, "What?"

House looked at him and repeated, "I'm going to Cuddy's."

"Really?"

"Yes. Why is that surprising?"

"Well, it's Christmas. You hate Christmas. Is it possible that Rachel Lou Who melted the Grinch's heart?"

"First of all, the Grinch's heart grew three sizes that day, it didn't melt. Second, if any Cuddy can make anything grow, it is not my heart, and it most certainly isn't the little Cuddy."

"Sure," Wilson pat House on the back as he walked past him, "you keep telling yourself that."

House turned to watch Wilson leave, then called after him, "Well you obviously have never seen her naked!" He saw all the people in the clinic look at him. "The big one, not the little one! Cause that would be creepy."

* * *

Cuddy was walking past House's office. She glanced in and saw him at his desk with his feet up. She pushed open the door and smiled, "Hey."

"Hey," he nodded, then returned his gaze to a random point of nothingness.

"So what time are you coming over tonight?"

"Uh, not sure."

She put her hands together by her stomach and bit her lip, "Case?"

He took and deep breath and exhaled, "Yeah."

"OK," she said, more than a little disappointed. "I guess I'll see you later, I have work."

He nodded. "Sorry."

"It's fine," she smiled. "You have work, don't worry about it." She moved from the middle of the room and leaned over his desk to kiss him, "Come over if you can."

Despite her smile, he could tell she was really disappointed. Oddly, he was disappointed too, and the case, sadly, was not made up. House spent the rest of the day thinking about the case, but his mind kept drifting to why he was trying to think about the case. At 7, Wilson came by his office and asked why he was still there. "I could ask you the same thing. I have a case."

"I was filling out some paperwork to get a few patients of mine into a drug trial. So Cuddy went home."

"I know, she tends to do that when there is no work left."

"I'm surprised you didn't go with her."

House stopped pacing his office, "I told you, I have a case."

"I know," Wilson rubbed the back of his neck, "but I thought you were looking forward to this."

House took his eyes off his friend and started pacing again, "Not really. It was going to be dinner, like anyother time I come over."

"No, you were excited."

"Was not."

"You bought her a guitar."

"Wilson, she's two, and she can play some chords on the guitar, of course I got her one. Maybe music will be her thing."

"House, you like this kid, it's fine, especially considering you're dating her mom."

House stopped. He stared at the wall, then limped to the adjoining office. He poked his head in, and told his team, "Psittacosis. Treat with tetracycline. I'm going home." House grabbed his jacket and backpack off of his chair and started for the door quickly. He did, however, see Wilson's smile. House paused, "Oh shut up."

Cuddy was trying to get Rachel wound down for bedtime in a few minutes. There was a rhythmic rapping on her front door. A knock that she had come to know very well over the years, and apparently, so had Rachel. She jumped off of the floor and ran into the entryway, trying to open the door in vain. She had to wait for Cuddy to open the door. Rachel beamed up at House when the door was opened. "Hey," Cuddy smiled, "I thought you had a case."

"Solved it. Now can I come in? It's snowing, and cold."

"Oh, yeah," she stepped out of the way and opened the door wider. "Sorry."

"Good thing I took my car today." He limped in, his cane in one hand, and a large bag with a large gift wrapped item in the other. Rachel's eyes lit up when she saw the shiny wrapping paper. House went into the living room and sat on the couch. "OK," he pulled the gift out and set it down in front of Rachel, "is it too late to open this?" He asked Cuddy. "It's only one."

"No," she shook her head. "We'll just have to put off most of the play time to tomorrow."

"That is smart," House nodded. He pushed it towards her, "Have at it kid." She ripped off all of the wrapping paper. He heard a small gasp. "I figured pink was a good choice."

Cuddy smiled. House was actually waiting for Rachel to say she liked his present. She climbed onto his lap, "I like it." She hug him as tightly as she could, and he put his hand on her back after a moment.

"We can play with it tomorrow."

"She could stay up a few more minutes," Cuddy said. She sat down next to House.

"OK. Then why don't we open this?" He suggested and grabbed the cardboard box. He cut the tape with a key and pulled open the box and slid the guitar out. He untwisted the wires holding it in place and placed the instrument in Rachel's lap. Rachel sat content for awhile, just strumming random notes.

"You play," she held it out to him.

"Your guitar. And I'm a little big for it."

"Please."

Why was it getting hard to say no to her? He took it from her and tried to put only one finger on a string at a time, which proved difficult. He cleared his throat, "What should I play?"

"Once Upon A December."

He stared at the little girl, "I'm afraid I'm not familiar with that. I don't know it."

Cuddy smiled and sat down next to them and began,

_Dancing bears, painted wings  
__Things I almost remember  
__And I song someone sings,  
__Once upon a December_

"Like that," she instructed.

House shook his head, "No."

"Why not?"

"Because, just, no. I can sing Thomas O'Malley, or Everybody Wants To Be A Cat, anything that a boy sings, but I won't sing for a girl."

"Good thing you're playing guitar then."

He rolled his eyes. "I can't work with this woman," he informed Rachel. "You look tired." She shook her head. "You know, everytime you say you aren't tired, you end up falling asleep. We'll play with this in the morning."

She sighed, "K." She stood up and kissed House's cheek, "Night. Oh! You got a card."

"I'll get it," Cuddy volunteered.

"No," Rachel shook her head and got off the couch. She grabbed the only present left under the tree. The box was set on House's lap.

House pulled the folded piece of construction paper loose from the string and opened it. It was in Cuddy's hand writing, but the barely distinguishable pictures were definitely Rachel's.

_Merry Christmas,  
__Love,  
__Rachel and Lisa._

He saw Rachel's little finger point at Cuddy's first name, "That's Mama's first name."

He chuckled, "I know. So what'd you get me Cuddy?"

"I'll show you in a little," she answered suggestively, making his eyebrow raise.

"These are very nice pictures Rachel." She smiled at him. "Good night, I'll see you in the morning."

"Night."

"Come on," Cuddy lifted her daughter up and disappeared down the hall. She came back a few moments later. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, but I kinda want to know what's in here that you didn't want Rachel to see."

"You will, but unless you ate, you're going to be hungry later, and of no use to me."

"Oh you evil, evil woman."

She smirked, "So what do you want?"

"Sandwich is fine."

"OK," she nodded and went into the kitchen. He followed after her. She was already spreading mustard onto bread by the time he got there. "So what was the diagnoses?"

"Psittacosis."

She nodded. "I'm glad you came." She smiled at him over her shoulder, "Even if she only got to enjoy it for a little while."

"I am too." She handed him his sandwich on a plate, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Later, when they were about to get in bed, Rachel called for Cuddy. She got a worried look and went to see what was the matter. Rachel asked her if she could sleep with her and House because she had a bad dream. Rachel and Cuddy went back into her bedroom where they found House with his eyes closed. Cuddy lifted her daughter onto the bed and sat down on her side. She looked at her pillow and saw a small open jewerly box. There was a neckless with a blue stone pendant. She picked it up and smiled. She knew House wasn't asleep now, just pretending because this night was a little too family-esque for him. Especially since Rachel was laying on his arm, passed out. Cuddy leaned over him, kissed the corner of his mouth and whispered, "Thank you, I love it."

She heard something from the back of his throat that sounded like "Good." Cuddy smiled and turned off the light before rolling on her side to face him, and going to sleep.


End file.
